Everything is permitted, in love
by Ackwardwriter
Summary: Waiting for the next chapter of my first fiction, I decided to wrote a little story about Rory William meeting Ezio Auditore, what will happen ? Let's See !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back for new adventures, this time TARDIS is landing in Italian Renaissance, enjoy the trip ! **

But what the hell is he doing? Everybody is waiting for him, I mean it's not really important, Universe is gonna collapse, I'm a fake plastic Roman and I'm going to kill my girlfriend, everything is okay. Everything is okay... But what is he waiting to save our lives like he always do. Oh, I think that I must do presentations: my name is Rory Williams, I'm a boy who lives in Leadworth, the « he » I talked about is The Doctor a very nice alien who took Amy, my girlfriend from me to bring her in his adventures. And me ? Oh I just died 2000 years in the future and then « pooof » I'm back but in plastic and with the will to kill Amy, a real bed of roses believe me...

What the hell The Doctor is doing, hey wait a minute what the... And there on this a rock in Stonehenge, he stood up a microphone in his hand screaming what will stay the most epic speech of the Roman Empire, ah yes the Universe is gonna collapse in around 200 AC. Well let's accelerate, The Doctor thinks he's clever, his foes imprisoned him in the Pandorica, a evil box which was made as a jail for him. Universe crash down and I kill Amy... Err... still loosing time let's pass to the upper speed, The Doctor escapes from the Pandorica, saves the Universe, sacrificing himself, make a wonderful speech again, come back to life, bringing back all the memories I had of him, including the deep respect and admiration that I have for him... Oh and Amy is alive and we are married now, my name is Rory Pond, another silly idea of The Doctor. Well after the wedding and saying goodbye we are on the road, or should I say on the Vortex again for another adventure.

Okay, I think that now we are ready to begin our story, at this time we are, by we I mean The Doctor, Amy and I, as I said it before we were on the run for a crazy adventure during the Italian Renaissance, sounded exiting... Well it would have been if The Doctor had not decided to dress me like a noble man of that time. I mean, it was not a bad costume, I was used to Roman armour after all, and wearing a gold and red suit, wilding a sword was fun but wearing stockings is... ridiculous, Amy found that funny, why did the Doctor keeps is suit and bow-tie, how unfair. The Doctor in stockings... Wooaaaw it would have been so... unusual ! That's weird, the tunic the Doctor gave me has a strange coast-of-arm, dolphins and yellow crosses, a noble family crest he said but I was sure to have seen it before.

Florence in Renaissance was really great you know, really beautiful, no pollution, prosperity, but that was also a great maze for newcomers, I nearly lost the Doctor three times. It's been three hours now that he was telling us the story of the city, I listened to him, sometimes, but I didn't paid him much attention, Amy was really excited and she giggled at every Doctor's joke and that's was really getting on my nerves. That's when I first saw him, I thought that dust might have dropped in my eyes because for a moment I saw a man running along rooftops. "No it can't be, get focussed on the visit Rory Willi... Pond." Speaking of being focused, where the hell were the Doctor and Amy, it's nearly sunset and that bloody Time-Lord was out of sight. I decided to wait for them near the TARDIS, but of course I get lost before I found it, a shame... It was night, Florence in the dark, it was getting scaring and cold, I kept walking on the night, guided by the gloom of the torchlight.

Suddenly a sound behind me, I looked back, a hooded man had just landed from a roof, something was shinning around is left hand, he got closer, the shinning thing seemed to be a blade fixed to his wrist. Then, I couldn't explain why he rushed towards me, took a leap and land on me, making me falling on the back, I could feel the cold metal of his dagger on my neck, behind his hood I caught his eyes into mine, they were cold and his expression determined, his words stoned me to death...

"What are you doing round here you _Pazzi Tradittore_ ! Speak and I shall spare your life !"

**I hope you enjoyed it, the following chapter will arrive soon, promise ! Review it please and thank you to have read this chapter ! See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone ! I would like to thank you very much! You've been a lot to read first chapter so, as promised here is the second one ! Enjoy !**

**Chapter 2 :** A strange boy falling from the sky:

**POV EZIO:**

"I don't know what you are talking about !" said the young man. Young man, I was also a young man, I frowned, no.. not after what happened to me, my father's and brothers' killing by this _Tradittore _de Alberti and of the Auditore's rival family: the Pazzis. Uberto Alberti was dead now, I had took care of this my self, since that, I've ceased to be a young man. And that I had my revenge there was a c_oglione_ de Pazzi walking around my family house, as if nothing happened lately in this place. He was gonna pay for what his masters have done to my family.

" Are you making fun of me ? You are a Pazzi-man, your masters have killed my kinsmen !" I said, but with a harsh voice he replied a long sentence, his voice was full of fear:

" Please _Messere, _spare my life ! I've nothing to do with that, and I don't know who on Earth who are these Pazzis ! I'm not a Florentine, somebody gave me these clothes !"

There was a strange thing with that guy, something in his eyes, he seemed to have seen a lot of things despite of his young age, and something in his voice, he was speaking a fluent italian but his accent sounds odd, it seems that he was not lying, he was not a Florentine and obviously not Italian, but how could he speak so well italian? I put back my dagger in my bracer.

"I hope you're not making fun of me stranger, or I'll be pleased to cut out your throat !"

Sudendly there was a strange noise coming from the boy and he drew out his purse a strange rectangular and glowing thing. And then a strange fact happened, a voice, a voice of a man came out from the machine...

"_Rory, we are in great troubles, they found us ! And where the hell are you ? We've been looking for you all the afternoon ! Anyway, if you're not at the TARDIS at midnight we'll have to leave you here until we fixed the problem with them.. The Doctor"_

"Ma che ? What is that speaking stuff ?" I said more amused than frightened by this strange machine that would surely be of a great interest for my friend Leonardo. But I stopped being amused when I saw the deep sadness on his face, I noticed that was that wich caught my attention earlier, this boy have seen so much and feeled so much sadness in his life, he looked tall and so fragile at the same time, young and old, with a great knowledge of the world.

"What's happening to you ?"

"You heard what my speaking stuff as you call it, have said? My friends are leaving me here. Listen, maybe you could help me, I don't have the time to explain the whole thing but actually, my friends and I are time-travellers, we go from period to period to save the world, please keep listening. It's been two weeks now that we are stucked in a hunt game and we are the preys. We came, here in Firenze with our machine to take them into a trap, and now they found us and we must go away from here to trap them and save Florence. The fact is that I must be at the Ponte Vecchio where my friends are before midnignt, or they'll leave me here."

The first thought that exploded into my mind was "What the hell is he talking about ?", all this was such a nonsense. Travelling through time was impossible, they should be wizards or things like this...

"I don't ask you to believe me but just to help me, my time is running out.."

Maybe he was a liar, maybe it was just a joke to make fun of me but I couldn't refuse to help that man, I could not bear the sadness on his face, I give him my hand to help him to stand up, once on his feet the sadness seemed to have disapeared to be replaced by inplacable determination.

"I don't know if you lie or not _messer, _but I'll help you. Follow me, this way !"

Hopefully for him I knew every street of this town and also a lot of shortcuts to go directly to the Ponte Vecchio. Then something went to my mind, the bridge was on the other side of the city, it would be difficult to reach it before midnight. So, we ran, breathlessly for what seemed to be hours, there were few citizens in the streets, to few to get noticed, I was a criminal for a lot the Florentines, I killed the _Gonfaloniere_ a very powerful man of the Florence administration. We could have choose to go by the rooftops it would have been a hundred times faster but I felt that the boy was not the kind who usualy scales walls and runs on roofs.

When we arrive on the Ponte, a big blue sort of rectangular cube was shinning and making a noise from hell was actualy fading in the night. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes, the cube had disapeared, leaving no trace of it's presence. Things were a bit odd since I met this boy from elsewhere. Behind me, I heard the boy screaming, it was a deep and horrible scream, I directly understood that the blue kind of box was what he called to be his travelling machine and that his friends has just disapeared under his eyes. I looked back, he was on his knees, crying all the tears of his body, on the floor near him was his speaking stuff. On it, not engraved on it, but in it was a text, in another language but I was able to read it:

"_We're so sorry Rory, but they would have killed us and the whole city if I did not activated the trap and went back in 21st century... without you. Our first aim after our mission will be to fetch you in Italy, you're phone has a translator so you'll be able to speak freely in Italy. I hope to see you soon..._

_I'm so sorry. The Doctor._

_I love you Rory, I miss you so much, we're so sorry, we will do our best to bring you back at home. Love you forever. Amy."_

Then the boy said: "This time I'll can't live 2000 years..."

This man was a stranger to me but I felt anger at this moment, the same anger that took posession of me during my father's and brothers' execution. This boy, Rory "it must be his name if it's written on the machine" have been betrayed by his closest friends and worse of all things by the one he loved. I quickly thought of Cristina Vespucci, that I might never see her again. I helped him to get up, he was still crying, I handled him his machine, he took it and put it carefully in his pouch.

"Come on guy, I'm not going to leave you here on the darkness of night, you must absolutly change of clothes and also you have to rest... I know a safe place where you can go..."

And he followed me all along the streets without resistance, he knew me for less than an hour and he was following me on the streets, he seemed to have forgotten that I tried to kill him, his friends departure must have been such a violent experience for him, he didn't say anything during the travel toward Poala's house, the sister of my ex-housekeeper Anetta. She asked me who was the boy, I lied, she believed me, or I thought she did, we got up. I told Rory to sleep for the rest of the night, he nodded just saying a: "thank you". He closed the door and I climbed onto the roof of Paola's house, there I looked at the Moon above Firenze, and above my brand new life...

**I really hope you liked it I promise that there will be more adventures in the next chapter! Thank you very much for suporting me ! See you soon !**


End file.
